


Frappuccino

by wentkmj



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Coffee, Cute, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I only just figured out how to do custom tags, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned ASTRO (Band), Short & Sweet, Socky - Freeform, Teenagers, This is cute, barista! socky, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, flower shop, flower shop! myungjin, myungjun - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentkmj/pseuds/wentkmj
Summary: Eunwoo will do his very best to make sure he and Moonbins 3-year anniversary is just perfect!!





	Frappuccino

Forget cloud nine, Eunwoo was over the moon. He'd waited a whole year for this day! Every little thing had been planned since day one, if you don't count the many fantasies he'd had of them prior.

It was his and Moonbin's 3rd anniversary and he was awfully excited, yet awfully unprepared. Not in the sense that he hadn't formed a solid plan, but in the way that he was conflicted over whether he was mentally capable of showing up. He loved him too much for him to screw it up.

He scrambled left and right across the coarse carpet of his apartment that had been left in the worst shape for the longest time. His steps were heavy and unmatched and his breath was hitched, he was truly lost in infatuation.

He presented himself neatly of course, the dark jeans he wore on their first date and a comfortable lavender hoodie. His hair was left untouched, his tousled black locks scruffy and free, just as how he and Moonbin would look after a day of rolling down hills and playing volleyball. He adored the sweet smile Moonbin would have when he saw it, and how his face would be all bloated and adorable, chuckling a quiet "Oh my god" with an eye smile so gorgeous even the sun would melt.

Eunwoo jolted back into reality and furiously kicked his legs about. He so desperately wanted to lace his fingers with Moonbin and forever stay intertwined. He wanted to hear his sugar laugh and to involuntarily collapse at the sound of his honey voice. He wanted to slap him gently and call him 'idiot', and wait for him to reply back by saying that he was ' _his_ idiot'. He wanted to be enveloped by Moonbin's figure and to claim it as his home.

After finally coming to his senses, he dusted himself and grabbed his camo duffel bag. Pins that read 'Astro', 'Aroha' and more covering the surface.

Checking the time, it had already broke past 7am - he was running late! In a surge of panic and guilt, Eunwoo eagerly charged out of his apartment and locked the door. He zealously skipped down the scarlet hallway and into the elevator, thankful that there was no one inside. He didn't need anyone there to spectate his giggly smile and splotchy red cheeks; that was for Moonbin.

When he arrived at the bottom floor, he practically ran out of the elevator, completely unfazed by the flinching passerby who were waiting to step in. He caught a quick glance of the woman who sat at the front desk flashing him a 'go get em!' kind of smile, and sprinted out of the building.

The clash of running against the wind was a joyous experience, oh how it reminded him of all the times he and Moonbin ran through ravishing fields of flowers where they would lie down and cuddle for hours on end.

"Jinujun Floristry", the sign of the store Eunwoo barely acknowledged as he ran into, had read. He already knew what he was after. Fumbling through his wallet, he pulled out a twenty and shakily went to the counter, ringing the petite bell.

"Oh! Hello! Welco-"

"May I please have a medium size arrangement of your most well-kept lilies?" Eunwoo cut the boy off. He was short, but looked somewhat older than himself.

He chuckled and brushed a hand through his sea green locks, "Woah! Of course, of course coming right up! The man rung the bell and enthusiastically called out, "Myungjun! One medium order of our cleanest Lilies and make it stat!"

"Yeah, I'm on it!" A voice echoed.

The man then leaned across the counter with a half smug yet half sincere expression. He looked up at Eunwoo and asked, "So, you got a date today huh?" his palms pressed against his cheeks and his eyes filled with excitement.

Eunwoo grinned, unable to keep his twitchy self from exploding with happiness, "Yes I do! I really have to make this the best date ever and I just can't wait to go see him!"

" _Him?_ " The man inquired, before continuing with a smile impossibly brighter than before, "Oh my god, really? I'm so happy for you! If you ever come back here you'll have to let me know how it goes!" the molecular sized man went on, patting him firmly on the shoulder.

"Hey!" the once distant voice drew closer, a younger looking man with slightly more in the height apartment appeared with the most enchanting Lily bouquet in hand. "Here you go!"

Eunwoo reluctantly but eventually grabbed the flowers - they were beautiful. They reminded him so much of Moonbin's smile and playfulness that he was ready to flush all the other flowers out of the store with a flood of tears. He mouthed a quiet 'Thank you', and watched as they exchanged the money out for what it was worth.

As the taller man handed back the money, the other lovingly leaned on his shoulder. Of course they were a thing. They were perfect together. Two happy men running a happy little flower store together, living out the rest of their lives in the sweetest way possible. Eunwoo couldn't help but mentally fall to pieces at how precious the two were.

"Hey," said the one with bright brown hair, who then slowly turned his head sideways to look at the man nuzzled into his neck, "Jinwoo- hey-" he childishly sighed and turned to Eunwoo. "Have some flowers! On the house! I don't know what you'll do with them... But maybe you can put them in a vase and think about him everytime you see them, just like he'll think of you when he sees that." he points at the bouquet in Eunwoo's hands as he picks a few extra individual lilies from behind the counter.

"Really thank you so much! I can't believe how kind you two are being... Ah... I'll be sure to visit again!" he squeaked before dashing instinctively out of the store, nearly missing the satisfied smiles on the two lovebirds' faces.

He was overjoyed. The day had already been so perfect, there was no way he could ruin it now. He was excited but frustrated at the same time - though of course he was no way near being upset. He just so desperately wanted to lock eyes with Moonbin and shove the flowers in his face. He was so ready. Just one stop more and then they'll finally meet.

After turning corner after corner, he finally made it. It'd been so long since he'd visited this Cafe. It was something he only went to on the odd occasion that Moonbin wanted him to. Fortunately enough it seemed as though the popularity died down, so the atmosphere was calm and the queue currently non-existent.

Eunwoo scanned the backboard attentively, not daring take a step further until he could confidently say he knew what he wanted. "Frappuccino? Fra... Frappuccino? Frappuccino..." he mumbled over and over as he approached the counter, perfecting his pronunciation.

"Hello and welcome to I-teen Cafe! What would you like to order today?" A young boy with braces but extreme height sputtered out, his shy personality not completely hidden.

"Fra-ppuccino! May I please have one Frappuccino, please!" Eunwoo said diligently as he passed his card over the counter. "That'll be all thanks!" to which the boy nodded.

The youngster swiftly swiped the card and handed it back to Eunwoo before he could calibrate his thoughts. He then moved to the serving counter and began to wait.

"Minhyuk! One Frappuccino!" The tall boy called.

"What?! Say again!" a voice from an unseen body could be heard. 

"One Frappuccino!"

"What?! Agai-"

"ONE FRAPPUCCINO MINHYUK!" He angrily bellowed. Cheeks flushing red with a voice crack more than noticeable. Eunwoo was surprised to not see any heads turn, or even flinch as he awkwardly stood there.

A much shorter boy emerged from the back room with the drink already prepared in one hand, the other hand clutching his side prepared to fall over in laughter.

"That was... Fast." Eunwoo said absolutely awestruck at whatever just happened, as he grabbed the drink the boy had placed on the counter. The shorter boy lightly punched the taller one and boasted, "There's a good reason why there's never a queue!" before laughing once more and shaking his friends arm.

"H-Hey stop it!" the taller boy whined. "Thank you for ordering! We hope you enjoy your drink!" he composed himself and politely bowed.

"Gee, you're _way_ too boring!" the other mischievously nudged him.

"Shut up." he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Uh, actually this isn't for me." Eunwoo spoke up to lessen the tension while waving his arms. "It's for my boyfriend."

"B-B-BOYFR-"

"That's cute! Do you want us to write a note or anything on it for him?" the short boy asked as he suddenly grabbed the flustered boys hand, waving it back and forth. Another cute couple. Eunwoo really couldn't think of any other way the day could get better at this point. He stared enviously at their intertwined hands and smiled sweetly. He then energetically turned away and began to walk out of the Cafe. He spun on his heels and left off with a short phrase, "Ah, I'm sure Moonbin would like that, but maybe another day! Thank you!" before heading out.

Had he stayed in the building a moment longer, perhaps he could have learnt a lot about that shorter boy, by just saying the name, "Moonbin".

It was time.  
Finally time

Eunwoo was in a daze, the only knock back to reality was the wind that pushed at his back and propelled him even further. He was truly so happy. In just a few turns he would get to see the love of his life.

He checked his watch, it had only been seventeen minutes since the boy stumbled out of that wretched apartment that the two of them made a mess of when they lived together. Moonbin's new living space wasn't that far away of course, he could never live more than a kilometer away from Eunwoo. They were inseparable.

Eunwoo could've sworn a couple tears slipped out as he ran. The sound of concrete thudding each time his feet belted into the ground. If at any moment he lost his footwork it would've been disastrous, but in spite of that he ran at full speed. He nearly tripped multiple times but it never stopped him or the smile on his face. Even the Frappuccino complied, not a single drop was lost.

On the last turn he ran even faster than before, all that was left being a straight path. He was ready to collapse and catch his breath, to collapse into Moonbin's arms - but that was not to be.

He finally arrived at the park, his knees buckling in exhaustion and his breath dangerously out of pace. His eyes darted left and right, in search of Moonbin, even though by now he was so sure where he sat.

He walked.  
He jogged.  
He ran.  
He stopped.

He stopped just a meter before Moonbin and yelled in euphoria. He missed him so much. He weakly fell forward onto his numb legs and smiled so hard he was sure it'd hurt afterwards. He wanted to lovingly lean on his shoulder and tell him all the sweet things he wanted to do when they get older. He wanted to hold his hand, proudly swinging it around and showing it off like a trophy.

He wanted to passionately kiss him and hear his sweet honey voice drip out those three words, "I love you" just one last time.

He laughed, and cried. He was so pathetically happy. He scooched forward with what strength he had and caressed the one he loved. The rugged stone surface cool to the touch, the tingly sensation rushing through his body. He rested his head on the curved stone and cried. He was pathetically sad.

He sat there silent, the only sounds apparent were his tragic hiccups and the people in the distance.

Unwanted tears streamed down his face like a railway train. His nose dribbled with mucus and his eyes were dark pink. The wrinkles on his forehead and the gritted teeth expression said it all.

Eunwoo thought he was brave. Eunwoo thought maybe, just maybe, that he could do it.

But he couldn't. 

With every kind of ache you could imagine, Eunwoo forced himself up. He gently picked up the bouquet, and stared at the tombstone. He strongly inhaled and exhaled, wondering for a split second if maybe he was best off keeping that last breath to himself - forever.

"So uh..." he breathed in and out once more, like a child with asthma, before gaining the courage to continue. "Happy third Anniversary! I-I really, really miss you. And I'm hoping that you're having fun up there! It's already been a year since..." he paused, placing the flowers by his grave as an excuse. "Since _that happened_."

He sat down next to the headstone and shakily ploughed through his duffel bag and pulled out something, "Y-You know... Today I met a really nice couple! Well... Two actually... B-But they were the ones I bought the bouquet of flowers from today and..." he gently settled a messy flower crown of lilies on the stone, "Gave me a few extra ones... Look! There's a flower crown for you and for me! I hope you like it!" He tearfully giggled.

He stopped smiling and sighed. "You know, they looked really happy together. They were a bit older than us and seemed to be living their best lives."

He paused, hitting the ground, not daring harm Moonbin. "I wish that was us. That could've been us. If only- if-"

"I miss you." was all he could spit out. "I miss you like hell. I get by everyday thinking I'm getting better but I'm not so sure. I haven't cleaned the apartment since you left... Sorry." 

He noticed he'd left the Frappuccino on the ground, and curiously picked it up.

"Just what is this stuff you used to buy Moonbin? Coffee is disgusting." he scowled bitterly.

He leaned on the headstone cautiously and inspected the drink. It looked a little like a sundae. He cocked and eyebrow in confusion. It seemed deceiving.

At last he took a sip from the oddly named drink and choked. A look of pure disgust splayed across his pretty tear broken face.

"Ugh, what in the hell is this?! God it's so bitter, Moonbin you're the worst!" Eunwoo shamelessly yelled, a little mad but a smile still breaking through.

And to that, Moonbin couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> imsorry


End file.
